


Mona's Room

by King_Sly



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Marvin's Room, Mona cries over Ann and Haru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Sly/pseuds/King_Sly
Summary: A bunch of short chapters of Mona obseessing over girls in the Phantom Thieves and then crying over them





	Mona's Room

7/29/16  
Leblanc

It was a sunny Friday afternoon in Yongen-Jaya as Sly was on his way back to Leblanc from a date with Makoto, as he enters Leblanc he hears a familiar song playing from the upper floor. As Sly walks up the stairs he hears singing and sees Morgana on his bed crying as Drake’s song “Marvin’s Room” is playing.

As Sly reaches his room, he hears Morgana sing the lyrics.

“The woman that I would try, is happy with another guy” says Morgana while sobbing

Sly then pulls out his phone and starts recording, as Morgana reaches the chorus.

“Fuck that nigga, that you love so bad, I know you still think about the times we had.” sings Morgana

Sly tries not to laugh but breaks and starts laughing and runs towards Mona as he’s recording.

“Oh My God, This nigga’s crying over Ann!” says Sly 

Sly then ends the recording 

“Mona, stop fucking crying man, you’re a CAT, a CAT, you have no chances of getting Ann and she’s dating Ryuji” says Sly

“But I still love her, She’s my true love.” says Morgana

“Morgana, she doesn’t like you that way and is dating Ryuji, move on man.” says Sly

“Dude, you gotta move on” says Sly

“BUT I DON’T WANNA MOVE ON!” says Morgana

“You know what? I’m out, you gotta sort this shit out.” says Sly as he leaves the attic

Sly then texts Ryuji and asks him if he wants to hang out and that he wants to show him something, instantly getting a response back saying “Sure, Where do u wanna meet up?”, Sly then replies saying “How about the Arcade?” getting a response from Ryuji saying “Sure, I’m on my way now”

 

Sly and Ryuji meet up at the arcade and Ryuji asks him what Sly wanted show him.

“So what did you wanna show me?” asks Ryuji  
“Do you remember how Morgana had feelings for Ann and how he was heartbroken when he found that you Ann were dating?” says Sly

“Yeah, what about it?” says Ryuji

“Well, when I got home I caught Mona singing Marvin’s Room.” says Sly

“For real!” says Ryuji

Sly then pulls out his phone and plays the video, Ryuji then starts laughing.

“That is too funny man, you gotta send it to the group” says Ryuji

“Should I?” says Sly

“Duh, everyone would start dying if they saw that video.” says Ryuji

“Alright, I’ll put it up on the group chat” says Sly

Sly then uploads the video onto the Phantom Thieves group chat and instantly gets responses from the others.

Futaba: OMG LMFAO

Ann: i’M HOLLERING

Makoto: OH MY GOD, THAT IS TOO FUNNY

Yusuke: This video is very amusing

Sly: IKR!!!

Sly: I started dying when I saw him sing and cry lol 

Ryuji: Our trip to Mementos tomorrow is gonna be real fun

Sly and Ryuji then put their phones in their pockets and look at each other.

“Oh, we’re gonna have so much fun with this.” says Sly

“Oh, hell yeah, for sure.” says Ryuji

The two then go their separate ways, looking forward to their trip to Mementos

 

To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any comments, feel free to post them in the comments section! There'll be more Mona crying over the phantom thief girls soon!
> 
> Chapter 2: Doing It Wrong  
> Chapter 3: All Girls Are The Same  
> Chapter 4: Depression and Obsession


End file.
